When The Words Have Two Meanings
by nathy.faithy
Summary: Prompt: words that had a different meaning in the 18th century to what they mean nowadays. Ichabod somehow insults his Lieutenant or not, the fact is that he is a bit confused, but well, in the end, his words had to meanings. In which Ichabod tells Abbie she is cute but is not how she knows the word and confusion happens.


_Thanks so much sleepymr, youwerenevermine, adjectivebear for beta-reading and being your adorable selves!_

 _ **Cute:** Early 18th century (in the sense 'clever, shrewd'): shortening of acute._

 _ **Silly:** in its earliest uses, it referred to things worthy or blessed._

* * *

By now Abbie had grown used to his non-stop babble about everything and anything that surrounded them. He was like a four-year-old child going through the questions phase:

"What's that for?"

"Ooh, this is very interesting, Miss Mills. What is its purpose?"

"It's still confusing to me why there are so many Starbucks in one single city. Don't people get bored?"

All curious eyes and fidgety hands. It was endearing, or at least after two weeks of working with the man, that's how Abbie felt. She would eventually engage into a full explanation, which only made him somewhat more confused, and when that happened it was essentially easier to simply pull him by the hand and show him what she meant by means of demonstration. Which could also make things embarrassing or entertaining depending on what it was.

He had just questioned the means of having a Netflix account (he found intriguing how so many things could be done by the means of the internet - a concept he was still trying hard to grasp- nowadays). Abbie had explained that it was simply easier and also way cheaper than renting a movie.

"You're a cute person," he promptly told her as he checked the movie titles. Abbie blinked, opened her mouth and closed it again confusion dawning on her face, her partner though seemed completely absorbed by whatever movie he had decided to put on.

"You think I'm cute?" Her voice came out wrong, a bit squealed and unsure, something she certainly wasn't.

"Very. Why do you seem so puzzled, Miss Mills?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You know, uh, never mind." Abbie waved her hand dismissing him completely.

"Miss Mills," he started and paused the movie, so there was that, of all the things he could learn, the slangs hadn't come up yet, "please, do tell me what bothers you."

"It's nothing, don't be silly." She shook her head and tried a lopsided smile at him.

"I wasn't being." He answered, stubbornly.

"Yes, you were," Abbie replied, her small hands resting on her hips.

"No, I was not." Up with his ridiculous eyebrow again and flip of his hair.

"Okay, time out," She declared, making the sign with her hands, sighing as she added, "we are miscommunicating again."

"I don't see how that's possible, I said and I shall repeat it, you are a very cute person," She lifted a finger, just like he seemed to do all the time when he wanted to explain something.

"Which for me means something, but I guess it means another to you." Ichabod watched her diminutive self with curiosity, and said at the same time she did:

"You were the one accusing me of being worthy or blessed over god knows what."

"I don't wanna embarrass you, Crane, is late and I'm beaten and, what?"

"You called me, silly!" Ichabod stated.

"And you called me, cute!" She accused.

"This is bordering on the ridiculous, Miss Mills. I simply meant to say that you are a very perceptive person, and quite often you surprise me with your sharp knowledge."

"Oh, I meant to say your worry was quite foolish, that's all."

He smiled and Abbie turned on her heels hoping her face hadn't given away anything. Of course, he didn't see her as an attractive woman, how could he? He was married. She had to start policing herself around his stupid blue eyes or one of these days she might kiss him just to shut him up.

For days Crane kept that conversation in the back of his mind. He hadn't asked what the word "cute" meant for the Lieutenant and never actually thought of asking what the word "cute" meant for the Lieutenant, until he heard another woman say, how cute a baby was, and then realization dawned on him. Of course, how silly of him indeed, how foolish, Abbie had thought he meant how beautiful she looked.

And of course she dismissed him, he was already promised to his wife, but truth be told, to him Abbie was the type of beauty you couldn't find enough words to describe, so from that day on, he started to catalog adjectives for his Lieutenant.

Pandora had just told them the box needed an eternal soul and all the adjectives Crane had been keeping to himself ran through his mind and he finally allowed his love to transpire even clearer as he pushed Abbie out of the way and jumped in her place, his hand touching the box, he heard her screaming, calling him desperately, but he was lost in the light, lost to his love, but oh, it was so worth it.

He would rather die a thousand lives than lose her again. He knew she could live without him. She was a rising sun, but him? Oh, he basked in her glory and without her he was nothing but a shadow of himself.

Abbie watched as the rain fell heavily outside the hospital window. She hugged herself, bringing Ichabod's coat close to her body, inhaling his scent, she smiled, the corner of her lips curling up, as she recalled his words to the semi-goddess,"Not my Abbie, you bitch!"

"Oh, how cute you look when you smile like that." he told her, gently, still confused as to where he was.

"You silly idiot! What were you thinking?" she asked as she gently combed strays of hair from his forehead.

"That I couldn't exist without your smile, without the melody your voice brings to my days. How could I go on without your embrace? Or to forever fathom the exquisite taste of your lips? What is there for me in a world without you, Abigail? Please, do tell."

A tear escaped her eyes, and she licked her lips, trying to find words to the adoration she saw in his eyes.

"I have loved you in silence, but I cannot any longer. I don't want to ever discover how to live in a world you are not in."

Abbie cradled his face in her hands, smoothing his beard, touching his lips with the tip of her fingers, she sat on his bed and kissed his forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, and when her name fell from his lips she took them with hers.

It was a reassuring kiss, forging their alliance together, their promise, their fate.

"I love you." Abbie murmured between sweet pecks on his lips and neck.

"And I, you. I wish to never part from you from this day on." He whispered in her ear as he nibbled it, his hand playing with locks of her hair.

"Did you just quote Pride and Prejudice?"

"Absolutely not, treasure."

"You so did!" she laughed hiding her face in the crook of his neck, right now nothing could shatter her happiness. Pandora was dead, Ichabod was safe and sound in her arms, Jenny was safely away with Joe, and her father plus Sophie and Danny were keeping up the archives.

For once, all that there was, were the Witnesses. Just Grace Abigail Mills and Ichabod Bennet Crane tucked together in an uncomfortable hospital in complete bliss.

Too in love to care.


End file.
